narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian's Gaiden: Extinction
Hiruko | jutsu =Earth Embodiment Technique Eight Gates: Body Flicker Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Localised Reincarnation Explosion Swift Release: Shadowless Flight Tengai Juman Tenseigan Chakra Mode Truth-Seeking Ball | tools = }} Guadian's Gaiden: Extinction is an upcoming Movie produced by User:Princeharris1993 and User:Leogian4511 in conjunction with many other on-site users. Summary In a twisted timeline, the likes of Naruto's greatest villains reemerge and return to the world of the living. Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Shinnō, Menma Uzumaki, Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, Nagato, Hiruko, and Orochimaru threaten the world. With the kage suddenly missing, only two people step up to plate, Osamu Ōtsutsuki and Nisashi Uzumaki. It is up to our two heroes to defeat these villains or the world will perish. Plot Osamu, Kogasu, and Niashi are making a movie for ninja film class so Osamu asks his dad to summon back tons of dead villains to the ninja world. He plans to battle them with his friends to make the most awesome movie ever. Villain Specifications *Madara Uchiha - EMS, Rinnegan, Ten-Tails Jinchuriki *Obito Uchiha - Rinnegan (Left Eye) Double Mangekyo (Both Eyes), Susanoo, Ten-Tails Jinchuriki, Kamui (No Restrictions, Unhindered) *Shinnō - Full of of Zero-Tails Chakra (Unrestricted/Unhindered) *Menma - Can entered Tailed Beast forms and use Tailed Beast Balls *Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki - Can enter V2 State without absorbing Kinshiki *Kinshiki Otsutsuki - Movie Version *Nagato - (Complete Form), Rinnegan, Full Mobility *Hiruko - Completed the Chimera Ritual (Gained Immortality) Obtained the Sharingan/MS, Kamui (Long Range Variant), and assimilated the skills and bloodlines of Gari, Toroi, Pakura and Chūkichi. *Orochimaru - Canon Version *Toneri Ōtsutsuki - Movie Version (Perfected Tenseigan) Cast Confirmed Cast: *User:Princeharris1993 as Osamu Otsutsuki and Hiruko. Possibly Kogasu *User:Leogian4511 as Nisashi Uzumaki *User:AlmightySavageTheEternal as Orochimaru ~ More to me added Soon ~ Guardian's Gaiden: Extinction Begins Osamu stood somewhere in the , rock formations everywhere for miles. Several hundred feet in front of him, stood his fearsome opponents. Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Shinnō, Menma Uzumaki, Momoshiki Otsutsuki, Kinshiki Otsutsuki, Nagato, Hiruko, Orochimaru and last but certainly not least, Toneri Otsutsuki. Gazing at each of his opponents, he knew of all of them, along with the stories that made then the people they are. "I don't know why you all decided to show up at once, but I won't let you rule this world!" Osamu said as he bravely stood their with his arms crossed, well aware that the combined prowess of his foes skills easily outclassed his own. "Who's going to stop us? Madara asked, smirking at the man before him. "I will!" Osamu stated as he took a signature stance. "Hiruko and Toneri, deal with this amateur" Madara commanded as they stepped forward. Toneri then engaged his Tenseigan Chakra Mode before zipping off towards Osamu while Hiruko enhanced his body with Swift Release, both shinobi appearing near the man at nearly the same time. "Let's dance!" Osamu stated as Hiruko threw a left punch at Osamu from infront of the man. Raising his right arm swiftly while turning his wrist, he manage to block the mans attack by catching his fist with an open hand before throwing a swift left punch to Hiruko's chest. In an effort to evade Osamu's direct jab at his chest region, Hiruko leaned back, before lifting his legs in order to preform a backflip the the process, thus allowing him to dodge. "Swift Release huh?" Osamu took note as he activated his Byakugan as Hiruko escaped his grip. Before Osamu could engage him, Toneri manuvered himself behind him and threw a kick to Osamu's side, kicking him into a rock column. Crashing into the rock column, Osamu pulled his legs forward before kicking then out, lifting himself off the ground and back on to his feet. "Heh heh... It's to early for me to slack off in a fight. Consider that your early start, as it won't happen again..." Osamu stated as he smiled before taking a different posture. "I leave you alone for five minutes Osamu." Nisashi said, having been meditating in the area. He looked at everyone around them before continuing. "I don't know how this happened, but it looks like you've got your hands full." Nisashi let out a sigh and took his stance. "What do ya say I help lessen the burden?" "Let's do this" Osamu said as he blitz towards Hiruko. "His speed!" Hiruko though as he activated Swift Release: Shadowless Flight. As Osamu was feet from his foe, Hiruko accelerated his right arm to hit the blue-eyed shinobi with untold force. As if on instinct, Osamu ducked as he reached for the ground to support himself with his right arm while he swiftly kicked Hiruko in the stomach with his left leg, causing him to fly back a considerable distance. In an instant, a red flash appeared to show itself for a fraction of a second to Hirko as he looked forward. By then it was too late, as Osamu was already above him, delivering a focused dropkick to the back of the mans neck, with his enemy crashing into the ground, kicking up massive debris and smoke. As Madara looked on, he noticed Osamu back near Nisashi. "Amenotejikara...? Madara thought, reminiscing during the time he fought during the Fourth Shinobi War. "No, that can't be it, as he has no Rinnegan within his eyes..." he pondered as he observed Hiruko jumping back near Toneri before the two took a stance. "Hiruko... I know you can do much better than that, or did you learn nothing from your alternate's defeat?" Madara reminded the man, hoping to bring out the wrath he held inside. "They will perish..." Hiruko said as he empowered his body with swift chakra before disappearing. Appearing in front of Osamu, Hiruko delivered a speed-enhanced kick to Osamu's stomach, greatly increasing the force behind it before Toneri drives a Localised Reincarnation Explosion into the Osamu's back. Osamu's eyes widen as the attack enters his body. "My chakra... feel like its leaving me... but I won't give in...." he thought as a purple sphere formed just below his sternum as his eyes glowed with a faint purple hue. As Osamu flew back further, he came to a complete stop, much to Toneri's disbelief. "Did my Localized Reincarnation Explosion falter?" he asked himself as Osamu stood back up. "No, it didn't. I absorbed it" he said to Toneri telepathically as he gave a light grin. "Impossible!!!" Toneri shouted as he held his hand up high before empowering his Truth-Seeking Ball with a massive amount of chakra. "Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion!" sounded the man as the massive, golden blade swiftly came down towards Osamu's location. As the beam neared Osamu, Nisashi appeared behind him nigh instantaneously with his hair having a familiar green hue. As the attack neared Nisashi let out a single punch. This punch would have strength behind it dwarfing even the strongest of the eight gate techniques. The punch was angled in such a way that would completely disperse the massive golden sword. The mighty shockwave generated from the strike would then travel to Toneri, tearing the ground below and splitting the very sky above as it did so. A second later, Toneri hit the ground. His left arm destroyed below the elbow and his lower body missing from the waist down. "Y...you..." e said before a hand covered his bleeding mouth. Looking up with what strength he had left, Toneri could see Hiruko giving him a sinister look and a very evil smile before he vanished with the man through aid of swift release. "So Hiruko is thinking strategically... Survival of the fittest was always a rule of war..." Madara thought as he eyed Osamu then Nisashi with his red, crimson eyes. Seeming to materialize from nowhere, Hiruko appeared, now surrounded in a greenish cloak with Truth-Seeking Balls. orbiting around his body in a planetary fashion. "You're lives end now..." Hiruko said as two Truth-Seeking Balls moved, one near each hand. One glowed greenish and the other glowed golden.